Gabriel ( A Most Sensational Trial )
Gabriel, also known as The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, 'The Most Powerful Woman In Heaven, the Angel of Revelation, and the Busty Blonde Bitch ( by James Bradley ) is the third of the archangels created by God, and one of the two females among that number. In A Most Sensational Trial, Gabriel is the second archangel to appear, after her older brother Michael. Eons ago, Gabriel was created alongside Michael, Lucifer/Helel, Raphael, Uriel, Sandalphon, Raguel, Ramiel, Raziel, Metatron, and Sariel to fight for God against the Darkness. After doing so, the archangels filled the echelons of leadership alongside their father, God. Gabriel was renowned in Heaven for her zealotry and willingness to follow God's word as undisputed law. Lucifer ( then Helel ) taught her all the magic and power he knew, which made Helel her favorite brother, despite the fact that he had showed "independent" tendencies. In fact, she was so zealous to the point when Helel asked her for assistance in his war, she flat-out refused him and condemned him as a heretic of the worst kind. Following the War in Heaven, the Fall, and Helel/Lucifer's death, the devils, led by the Four Princes of the Underworld Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer ( this Devil Prince emulated his creator ), declared war on Heaven. Heaven followed suit, which was duly followed by the Fallen, sparking the Great War. Although Sandalphon was given overall command of the Host of Heaven, Gabriel, as a Great Seraph, often worked independently of her brother, and was one of the most decorated commanders of the war, both in strategy and her immense might. Like all the archangels, Gabriel was forced to withdraw when God was slain by Kokabiel. Following Michael's acension as the New God, Gabriel served as his right hand, enforcing the laws of Heaven with an iron fist. Initially, Gabriel was against the formation of the ceasefire with the devils and the Fallen, but she eventually acquiesced to Michael's decision. Like all the supernatural beings present, she was shocked when Presidents Jeffrey Bradley ( USA ), Vladimir Putin ( Russian Federation ), Xi Jinping ( PRC ) and Herman van Rampuy ( EU ) made a surprise appearance by webcam and demanded a treaty between the Three Factions and ''humanity. Gabriel, like most of the supernatural leadership, made a grudging appearance at the Warsaw Presidential Palace, where the conventions for the greater peace treaty were being made. The archangel almost jeopardized the entire thing when she molecularly combusted James Bradley for pulling his revolver on her and threatening her with his gun, which would have done her no harm. Although the whole shindig was resolved when a repentant Raynare was reinstated as a Dominion and used her new powers to revive the slain human lawyer, the human leadership still viewed Gabriel with distrust. Following these events, Gabriel competed in the Human-Three Factions Friendship Games, where she was viewed with distrust by the human leaders present. She won the 100m, 200m, and 400m meter dash, as well as the 200m women's freestyle, something which she was justly proud of. Gabriel led the Heavenly delegation at the Norse-Heaven talks, in which she criticized Odin for his perversion. Gabriel also intervened in Lucifer's pocket dimension, breaking through and engaging her brother long enough for Issei, who, enraged by the death of all his comrades, managed to hit Lucifer with a powerful enough Longinus Smasher to incapacitate the fallen archangel. Following this, Gabriel and the newly revived Raynare, Irina, and Xenovia returned to Heaven for some "intensive therapy." Appearance Like all angels, Gabriel's true form is pure light. In her human form, she appears as a well-endowed young adult woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, complete with a mouth fixed in a perpetual scowl. She often wears the full angelic armor of Heaven; festooned with white and enameled gold and adorned with a long white cape. When ''not ''wearing that, she usually wears the attire that angels wear on Earth- a pristine white suit, complete with a white tie and undershirt. Personality While Michael was distinguished by his logical and thoughtful personality, Helel by his pride and avarice, Raphael by his kindness and compassion, and Uriel by his wisecracking and prankful ways, Gabriel was defined by her blind loyalty to Heaven and her fierce belief that Heaven was supreme. When the devils withdrew from the Great War, Gabriel advocated performing a final concisive strike on their positions, despite the fact that God had just been killed. It took her brother Michael to calm Gabriel down, and instead direct her energies instead to prevent angels from Falling, which she did- working with Raziel, they invented a system that temporarily stops angels from Falling, allowing the Heavenly leadership to locate those sinning angels and throw them into Second Heaven, the site of Heaven's prisons. Despite the fact that Heaven is fundamentally opposed to the Underworld, Gabriel respects them for their faith in their maker, Helel. In fact, Gabriel even has a friendship of sorts with the Satan Serafall Leviathan, who, in turn, sees Gabriel as her biggest rival. Surprisingly, Gabriel does not despise the Fallen- she only views them as brothers and sisters who have lost their way and hopes to return them to Heaven one day. It is the ''humans ''that Gabriel hates. Gabriel hates humanity for being divided, bickering, and just the way they are. In this sense she has inherited some of her brother Helel's reasoning, stating on numerous occasions in Heaven that she would like to do away with them altogether, if not for the edicts that God laid down before his death. Nevertheless, Gabriel is loyal to Heaven's cause, and will not go out of her way to destroy humanity. Gabriel shows great concern for her fellow angels. During the Great War, Gabriel's suicidal charges consisted of only ''herself- though that would make sense, since the power of an archangel is immense indeed. She seeks to return the Fallen to Heaven, a process which she has seen with the reinstatement of Raynare. Even when she fought Helel, she still attempted to reason with him, to get him to stop fighting her. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Gabriel is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the Universe. She is only surpassed by her brothers Michael and Helel, the Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa. Like all the archangels, she is superior to all devils, gods, and all lower angels; Odin ''was fearful of her when she arrived at the Heaven-Norse talk. It is mentioned that she personally killed the Great Satan Beelzebub during the Great War, an immensely powerful Prince of the Underworld. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': Gabriel possesses an immense amount of power, enough that she could breach through a pocket dimension created by Helel. Gabriel was also powerful enough to intimidate Odin and even make the Jade Emperor scared of her, despite the fact that she did not travel to the Jade Court personally. Despite this, she is significantly weaker than either Helel or Michael. *'Immense Energy Projection': Like all angels, Gabriel could channel her essence in the form of overpowering light. She can control it and concentrate it to the point when she can either completely obliterate something or only severely damaging it. She used this to obliterate a mountain that Helel hurled at her. *'Superhuman Strength': As an archangel, Gabriel can exert or apply immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, creatures, and beings. Gabriel could overpower and kill ''anything ''but God, Trihexa, the Great Red, Ophis, Michael, and Helel. *'Superhuman Stamina': Like all angels, Gabriel needs nothing to maintain her strength and viability, since they are self-sufficient. *'Telekinesis': Gabriel could easily move matter with her mind. *'Teleportation': Gabriel could disappear and appear anywhere with a thought. *'Apporting': Gabriel easily brought Raynare, Irina, and Xenovia with her back to Heaven, along with the central piece of Helel. *'Telepathy': Gabriel can read and sense the thoughts of humans. *'Precognition': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but it's assumed she can do this, since other archangels ( i.e. Sariel ) have demonstrated this ability. *'Memory Manipulation': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but since most angels can do this, it is assumed she can do so as well. *'Reality Warping': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but she can most likely warp reality any way she wants, as she has stated more than once that she wants to "erase humanity and all its monuments off the face of this Earth." *'Chronokinesis': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but since angels could do this, it is assumed she could do so as well. *'Resurrection': Gabriel revived the ORC with a snap of her fingers. *'Power Granting': While she didn't demonstrate this, it is assumed she could do this. *'Supernatural Perception': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but since most angels could do this, it is assumed she could do this. *'Weather Manipulation': Gabriel's arrival in Warsaw caused thunder and lightning to break out, along with moderate rain. *'Thermokinesis': Gabriel didn't demonstrate this, but it's assumed she could do this as well. *'Electrokinesis': Gabriel can manipulate, control, and generate electricity at such immensity she caused the lights in the Warsaw Conference Room to shatter when James challenged her about Heaven's supremacy. *'Terrakinesis': Gabriel's descent from Heaven in 2004 apparently caused the Indian Ocean tsunami. *'Molecular Combustion': Gabriel could separate any being into their component molecules; she killed James Bradley this way. *'Regeneration: Gabriel easily regenerated the damage that Helel inflicted on her. *'''Flight: Like all angels, Gabriel could fly using her wings. *'Healing': Gabriel healed Koneko's stomach injury during the fight for the Piece of Lust. *'Biokinesis': Gabriel caused an Ultimate-class devil's legs to deteriorate with a grin. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Since she has been around for billions of years, Gabriel, like her fellow archangels, has vast knowledge and awareness about many things. *'Eidetic Memory': Gabriel still remembers "the detail of every pore and scar on that human's [ James ] face." *'Immortality': Gabriel was not affected by time or disease and doesn't need to breathe, eat, sleep, or sustain herself. *'Invulnerability': Like the other archangels, Gabriel wasn't hurt by anything non-supernatural. *'Immunity': Since the other archangels demonstrated immense resistance to things that would banish most supernatural beings, it is assumed Gabriel could easily do the same. Weaknesses Despite the fact that Gabriel, like the archangels, are nigh-invincible beings, she shares the same weaknesses that her siblings do. Incapacitating *'Angel Banishing Spells': It is assumed that an angel banishing spell would work on Gabriel. *'Angel Weapons': Angelic spears, swords, and bows could hurt Gabriel, but not kill her. *'Magic': Extremely powerful magic could hurt Gabriel. *'Divine Dividing': Vali was able to gain half of Gabriel's immense power, although the archangel easily recovered her lost power and banished Vali with a snap of her fingers. *'Boosted Gear': Since Longinus Smasher hurt Helel, it is assumed that she could be hurt by it too. Destroying *'Archangel Weapons': Michael's Sword, Raphael's Crook, Uriel's Flame, the Spear of Lucifer, and her own Horn could harm and kill Gabriel. *'Souls': Harnessed by a properly strong being, the power of souls be used to kill Gabriel. *'Stronger Entities': God, Trihexa, the Great Red, Ophis, Michael, and Helel are capable of overpowering and killing Gabriel. Trivia *Gabriel's appearance is based on Rossweisse from the LN. *Gabriel is well-loved by the Islamic community; a nod to real-life Gabriel's status as the archangel that brought revelation to the Prophet Muhammad. Category:Fanon Archangels Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Archangel